una noche prohibida
by lobita-sexy
Summary: Como muchos lo pidieron esta historia tiene muchos limones Advertencia :3
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche prohibida**

Humphrey:ya era tarde y kate no regresaba con lilly¨donde estara¨me dije a mi mismo,mejor voy a darme un baño antes de que llegue,asi que empeze a caminar al lago mas cercano a mi cueva,cuando estaba a solo cinco minutos me tope con Reba,que se veia algo nerviosa¨hola reba que tienes estas muy nerviosa¨le pregunte

Reba:oh hola humphrey si es que iba a buscarte para saber si mepodrias ayudar a remodelar mi cueva

Humphrey:es que ahorita no tengo tiempo

Reba:por favor humphrey ayudame no tardaremos mucho tiempo

Humphrey:estabien solo espero que no demoremos mucho yaque kate me estara esperando

Reba:me encontre con ella ase una hora y me dijo que llegara muy tarde ya que su papa la envio con otros alphas ala manada del norte,ven vamonos di media vuelta y comenze a caminar rumbo a mi cueva,pero sin darme cuenta camine mas rapido y deje atras a humphrey

Humphrey:note que Reba empezo a caminar mas rapidamente y avanzaba adelante de mi,caminaba tranquilamente cuando derepente un olor golpeo mi nariz era un olor muy dulce algo que jamas habia olfateado cuando mire de donde probenia,me sonroje profundamente al notar que el dulce olor provenia de la parte intima de reba,asi continuamos caminando por varios minutos mas ,hasta que ella se detubo de golpe y por error choque con reba pero en lugar de separarme aproveche el momento y le di una larga lamida a ese dulce coño de donde provenia el dulce aroma

Reba:solte un gran gemido de placer al sentir la lengua aspera de humphrey,voltee y vi a humphey ,lamiendo como loco Humphrey que haces

Humphrey:continue lamiendo su sabroso coño,pero a lo lejos alguien nos observaba detras de unos arbustos a lo lejos

Reba:estaba gozando de placer al sentir las lamidas de humphrey¨que rico se siente¨le dije a humphre entre jadeos

P.V lilly

Lilly:caminaba asia la cueva de Reba para preguntarle donde estaba humphrey,pero derepente escuche unos gemidos sin que me notaran me escondi tras unos arbustos me sorprendio mucho al ver que era humphrey y reba ,disfrutando el momento de repente note un consquilleo en mi zona intima ,instintivamente comenze atocarme con delicadesa sin dejar de mirar ¨que rico se siente¨me dije a mi misma

P.V normal

Reba:estaba gozando al sentir la lengua aspera de humphrey,asi que me empeze a relajar mas y mas agachando mi parte delantera poniendo mi cabeza en el suelo y levantando mas mi trasero para disfrutar mas

Humphrey:daba grandes lamidas y masajeando sus plieges,cuando mi instinto me supero y me monte en ella con intencion de penetrarla mi miembro estaba que no aguantaba asi que rapidamente lo alinee con su coño y lo introduje lentamente mientras mordia un poco su cuello y la sujetaba con mis patas delanteras

Reba:me tomo por sorpresa las acciones de humphrey,solo me quedaba gozar lo mas que pudiera,cuando senti su miembro entrando en mi comenze a gemir como loca

Lilly:estaba observando lo que sucedia,eso por alguna razon me exitaba aun mas y mas me tocaba como loca disfrutando y gimiendo aun mas fuerte

Humphrey:comenze a entrar mas y mas hasta que senti una barrera,empuje con mas fuerza hasta que senti que la barrera se rompia casi al mismo instante Reba solto un leve grito,asi que me detube y le pregunte estas bien

Reba:estaba llorando pero era muy feliz mi sueño se volvio realidad sigue por favor ya me siento mejor algo en mi sabia que esto era prohibido pero el deseo lo superaba todo

Humphrey:continue entrando y saliendo de ella con mas fuerza hasta que senti que me correria dentro de ella

Reba:sentin que me venia y le dije entre gemidos termina destro de mi por favor

Humphre:asenti y segui dandole con fuerza hasta que no soporte mas y me corri dentro de ella casi al mismo tiempo ella se corria con mucha fuerza ,senti sus jugos resbalar por mis patas

Reba:senti la gran cantidad de semen correr dentro de mi era tanta que comenzo a escurrir por mis patas,cuando nos separamos le dije a humphrey,gracias me hisiste muy feliz

Derepente escuchamos a alguien gemir detras de unos arbusto,cuando nos ibamos acercado escuchamos un fuerte gemido,nos asomamos para ver quien era y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar a lilly en el suelo exausta y con un rico olor brotando de ella

P.V lilly

Lilly:seguia tocandome provocando que mis gemidos fueran mas y mas fuertes ,ya no miraba ala pareja gozando solo me enfocaba en gozar y disfrutar yo sola,estaba que no aguantaba del placer cuando senti que me venia segui tocandome confuerza hasta terminar en un gran gemido de placer,casi instantaneamente cai en el suelo exausta pero muy feliz

P.V normal

Lilly:cuando abri los ojos me espante un poco alver que humphrey y reba me miraban¨porfavor no le digan anadie de esto¨les dije

Humphrey y reba:estabien lilly creo que todos tenemos un secretito que guardar

Asi todos asintieron y se fueron al lago a darse un baño para ocultar lo que abia sucedido esa noche

**Este es mi primer limon algunos me pedian que hiciera un limon en mis otras historias pero mejor decidi aserlo por separado,espero que les aya gustado comenten **

**Hasta la proxima lectores :3**


	2. Chapter 2 divirtiendose :3

**COMO USTEDES LO PIDIERON CONTINUARE CON ESTA HISTORIA ,Y PARA INFFORMARLES TUBE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA CON LA HISTORIA UN NUEVO COMIENZO Y LAS DOS FAMILIAS WOLF PERO LAS ACTUALIZARE EN 2 DIAS A LO MUCHO**

Lilly:todos nos despedimos despues de darmos unbaño en el lago cercano,caminaba asia mi cueva pero en el camino me encontre con hutch que se notaba muy raro al juzgar por su mirada¨hola hutch¨lo salude normalmente

Hutch:oh hola lilly te divertiste con humphrey y reba le pregunte levantando una ceja

Lilly:me tomo un poco de tiempo entender lo que intentaba decirme,lo sabes le pregunte sonrojandome mucho

Hutch:si te vi lo que hacias detras de los arbustos le dije¨sonriendo¨

Lilly:hutch no le digas a garth o a mis padres por favor

Hutch:esta bien lilly pero acambio tendras que portarte muy amable con migo,le dije sonriendole

Lilly:pero,pero estabien hutch pero que no se entere nadie si

Hutch:claro lilly,pero creo que no eres la unica que se divierte con otra pareja le dije

Lilly:a que te refieres hutch,dime ahora

Hutch:acabo de ver agarth divirtiendose con kate en su cueva

Lilly:que! Ledije algo sorprendida,mmmm bueno si el puede aserlo yo tambien,dije decidida vamos hutch

Hutch:a donde vamos lilly

Lilly:a tu cueva tontito,vamos¨camine pasando mi cola por su cuello¨

Hutch:camine siguiendola algo embobado,seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una cueva muy grande cerca dela frontera norte,muy bien llegamos lilly,cuando voltee a verla note que miraba asia afuera dela cueva,lentamente me acerque sin que me notara y puse mi pata en su cola y empeze alamer su coñito

Lilly:me tomo por sorpresa las acciones de hutch,pero al sentir su lengua aspera lamiendo mi coñito,no pude resistirme y me deje llevar solte varios gemidos de placer,era una sensacion quenunca avia sentido

Hutch:al notar que le gustaba a lilly lo que asia decidi jugar un poco mas con ella,con mi pata comenze atocar su coñito suavemente masajeando sus plieges

Lilly:comenze a gemir muy fuerte era placer puro,de repente hutch toco una parte muy sensible que provoco que me viniera sin previo aviso empapando la cara y pata de hutch,por favor hutch as mas feliz levante mi cola lo mas que pude

Hutch:estaba limpiando sus dulces jugos que escurian por mi cara,cuando escuche a lilly pedir mas, rapidamente me monte encima de ella cuidando de no aserle daño y comenze a entrar lentamente en ella,provocando que soltara un suspiro lentamente entraba y salia de ella ganando velocidad

Lilly:era lo mas rico que abia sentido ,mas fuerte hutch gritaba sin control

Hutch:lo que pidas linda,aumente mas mi velocidad,esto ya estaba fuera de control gemiamos como locos,yo estaba que no podiamas

Lilly:derepente senti algo que intentaba entrar en mi provocando que me doliera un poc,hutch con cuidado por favor

Hutch:empuje con fuerza sin darme cuenta provocando que lilly soltara un leve lo siento lilly comenze a lamer su cuello tratando de calmarla,ya despues de un rato me dijo que continuara

Lilly:ya despues de un rato seguimos lo dos,creo que no aguantare le intente decir

Hutch:yo tampoco lilly,casi al mismo tiempo terminamos cayendo al suelo exaustos,fue grandioso lilly

Lilly:es cierto fue el mejor de mi vida hutch,lami su mejilla y le dije creo que estaremos unidos un rato,descancemos creo que me puedo quedar en tu cueva esta noche asi ambos nos quedamos dormidos

Pero sin notarlo una loba de pelaje dorado los avia visto desde una distancia considerable,rapidamente se marcho sin hacer ruido asia su cueva

Mientras tanto en otra cueva al otro lado del territorio

P.V kate y garth

Kate:ven tomame fuerte alpha

Garth:voy linda,me acerque despacio y comenze a lamer su coñito,dando largas lamidas,lo que provocaba que kate diera grandes gemidos de placer

Kate:disfrutaba mucho,pero depronto recorde algo que mis padres asian cuando estaban juntos asi que voltee y le dije a garth recuesta mi fuerte alpha

Garth:me recoste sobre mi espalda y volte a ver a kate que me miraba con una mirada muy perversa,para esto mi miembro estaba que no soportaba de repente kate comenzo a lamerlo muy despacio,sentia como si estubiera soñando

Kate:introduje lentamente el miembro de garth en mi boca y comenze a lamerlo lentamente introduciendolo totalmente en mi boca subiendo y bajando con mas rapides

Garth:estaba que no podia mas hasta que senti que no podia aguantar mas y me corri en su boca llenandola,era la primera vez que me corria con tantan fuerza,note que kate me miraba deuna forma muy extraña sin decir nada se subio en mi y lentamente introdujo mi miembro en su muy humedo coñito y comenzo a subir y bajar a un ritmo normal pero comenzo a aumentar la velocidad,con mispatas delanteras acariciaba su pecho

Kate:sentia las caricias de garth lo que me provocaba un deseo mas y mas grande mi exitacion no tenia limites cabalgaba a garth sin piedad,derepente senti algo crecia en su miembro hice un poco mas de fuerza y entro de golpe lo que me provoco un pequeño dolor pero estaba fuerza de si no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar derepente senti como me venia y ambos terminamos en un gran y muy fuerte gemido de placer,al final ambos terminamos muy exaustos y caimos literalmente dormidos uno encima del otro

**Aqui termina esta parte de esta nueva historia,esta historia se ara de almenos 10 capitulos :3 espero les alla gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**:3 n**/**w**/**n**


	3. Chapter 3

UNA NOCHE PROHIBIDA

**aqui esta el siguiente capitulo como muchos lo pidieron espero les guste,agrego muchos me pidieron un limon de humphrey y lilly si lo are en otro capitulo ;3**

**Hutch:estaba despertandome,pero cuando intentaba moverme note que estaba encima de alguien cuando mire bien,note que era lilly¨oh ya recuerdo¨me dije a mi mismo con una gran sonrisa,casi al mismo momento lilly comenzo a despertar **

**hola linda**

**Lilly:comenze a despertar y mire que hutch me veia con una sonrisa malvada,hutch por que me ves asi le dije pero antes de que me contestara comenzo a moverse y como seguiamos atados,solte un gemido algo fuerte **

**Hutch:verdad que te gusta lilly **

**lilly:solo asenti confirmando,ya me tengo que ir hutch mis padres estaran preocupados**

**hutch:estabien comenze a salir de ella,provocando que soltara varios gemidos mas,pero cuando nos estabamos separando alguien entro ami cueva provocando que ambos nos asustaramos mucho **

**eve:entraba en la cueva de hutch,donde estara,me dije ami misma pero cuando mire note que tanto hutch y lilly seguian atados¨que carajo crees que ases con mi hija¨dije en tono molesto**

**hutch:solo nos divertiamos señora,le dije guiñandole el ojo**

**lilly:hutch estas loco mi madre te matara**

**eve:lilly vete a dar un baño y mas te vale que nadie sepa lo que hisiste**

**lilly:asenti con mucho miedo y sali corriendo al lago cercano a bañarme**

**eve:muy bien hutch hay dos formas de aser esto o logras cumplirme como macho o te mato por acostarte con mi hija**

**tu decides **

**hutch:¨que tengo que perder¨pense por un momento,me acerque a eve y la bese profundamente**

**eve:me tomo por sorpresa per decidi continuar**

**hutch:termine el beso y le dije mira como me has puesto eve,dije señalando mi miembro **

**eve:note la errecion descomunal de hutch y sonrei,bueno es la primera vez en varios años que veo un miembro tan grande,empuje a hutch quedando el de espaldas,me acerque y empeze a lamer su miembro el cual tenia un sabor muy dulce¨debe ser por lilly¨pense,lamia su miembro metiendolo totalmente en mi boca enrollando mi lengua en su miembro**

**hutch:gosaba sin parar¨oh eve lo ases genial¨decia entre gemidos,de repente un olor llego a mi nariz era una roma muy delicioso cuando mire de donde probenia note que del coñito de eve escurian sus dulces liquidos,eve por que no volteas tu culito para donde estoy yo asi podemos disfrutar **

**eve:asenti y procedi a mover mi colita y ponerla enfrente del rostro de hutch,casi de inmediato el empezo a lamer como loco mi coñito provocando que suspirara muy fuerte,asi hutch que rico se siente **

**hutch:seguia lamiendo ese dulsicimo coñito,con mi pata tocaba su culito mientras lamia su coñito provocandole unos fuertes gemidos,sin previo aviso se corrio en mi cara lami todo lo que pude era un sabor unico,eve no aguantare mucho**

**eve:seguia lamiendo el miembro de hutch cuando sin avisar solto toda su lechita en mi boca,que sabroso pero aun falta lo mejor no crees,me levante y me puse en posision,ven vamos quiero sentirte dentro de mi hutch**

**hutch:me acerque y rapidamente la monte atiando al primer intento de penetrarla,comenze a entrar y salir lentamente ganado pronto velocidad,ambos gemiamos como locos,derepente me comenzo a costar entrar en ella,empuje con fuerza entrando totalmente lo que provoco que eve me soltara un gruñido muy feo**

**eve:me dolio hutch ten mas cuidado¨gruñi¨continua rapido le dije entre jadeos,ambos continuamos asi asta que senti que me vendria en cualquier momento intente aguantar lomas que pude pero al final me vine cayendo rendida,pero el seguia como si nada ya despues de unos minutos**

**hutch:seguia penetrandola con fuerza,hasta que senti que no podria aguntar mas y me corri dentro de ella **

**ambos jadeabamos muy fuerte fue el mejor,le dije entre jadeos**

**eve:ni que lo digas hutch**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LAGO CERCANO UNA LOBA DE PELAJE BLANCO SE BAÑANA TRANKILAMENTE**

**humphrey:guau fue fantastico tengo que repetirlo,donde estara kate seguro esta en sus deveres alpha,mejor de doy un baño,caminaba asia el lago,cuando derepente escuche unos pequeños gemidos provenientes del lago,mejor me escondo y aprovecho para ver quien es dije en tono bajo**

**lilly:me estaba dando un baño,cuando derepente se me ocurrio nadie me ve puedo divertirme sola,comenze a tocar mi coñito masajeando suavemente uff que rico se siente decia entre suspiros,pero sin que yo lo notara un lobo me veia desde el arbusto cercano**

**humphrey:mire por el arbusto y me sorprendio ver a lilly tocandose y gozando sola ojala y pudiera aserle compañia dije con una sonrisa malvada,me acerque saliendo de los arbustos y le dije a lilly hola linda te ayudo**

**lilly:me sorprendio ver a humphrey salir de los arbustos,no estaba asiendo nada humphrey trate de decirle rapidamente pero cuando mire a humphrey mas detenidamente note su miembro que estaba muy grande,bueno puedes ayudarme siquieres omega me levante y me puse en posison mostrandole todo mi coñito vienes o no ledije con un tono muy provocativo**

**humphrey:sin pensarlo me monte en lilly y comenze a penetrarla con fuerza**

**lilly:solte un fuerte gemido al sentir el enorme miembro de humphrey entrar en mi **

**humphrey:seguia dandole con fuerza,que rico decia entre gemidos cuando mire a lilly note que ella gozaba mucho mas continuamos asi por varios minutos derepente senti que me corria sin previo aviso ambos terminamos sentia los jugos de lilly correr por mis piernas **

**lilly:fue grandioso humphrey,pero tenemos que guardar el secreto o nos podemos meter en problemas**

**humphrey:claro que si,lentamente sali de ella,ahora si vamos a bañarnos no lo cres **

**asi ambos lobos se metieron al lago a bañarse trankilamente**

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO PENSABA ASERLO MAS LARGO PERO TENGO FALLAS DE ENRGIA Y ESTA LAPTOP SE APAGA ACADA RATO **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI QUIEREN ALGUN CAPITULO ESPECIAL DIGANME EN REVIEWS O MP**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **


	4. Chapter 4 una fantasia :3

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE TAMBIEN PUEDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS Y MENSAJES PRIVADOS :3**

**Winston**:me levante muy lentamente pero note que alguien estaba junto a mi cuando mire mejor note que era samantha,pero que paso aqui me dije a mi mismo.

**FLASH BACK**

**Winston**:era tarde¨donde estara eve¨dije con algo de tristesa,bueno creo que sigue molesta,comenze a caminar a mi cueva cuando en el camino me tope con samantha¨hola samantha como estas¨la salude con una sonrisa.

**Samantha**:hola señor,estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar,le conteste sonriendole.

**Winston**:y que haces a esta hora aqui afuera y con este frio,le pregunte

**Samantha**:como estoy sola se siente mucho frio en mi cueva,mmmm señor puedo quedarme con usted esta noche me an dicho que la cueva de la cabeza alpha es muy tibia en esta epoca fria.

**Winston**:me tomo por sorpresa su peticion pero como me quedaria yo solo nadie se enteraria pense,claro puedes quedarte con migo pero solo esta noche si.

**Samantha**:claro señor gracias por dejarme quedar con usted,asi ambos comenzamos a caminar rumbo ala cueva de la cabeza alpha,en el camino note que winston se veia muy bien como un gran lider alpha,que tal lo ara me dije a mi misma,sin notarlo ya abiamos llegado ala cueva de winston,pero al asomarme note que eve no se encontraba.

**Winston**:ven pasa,eve esta molesta asi que solo estaremos nosotros solos,puedes acomodarte donde quieras,le dije un poco triste.

**Samantha**:note lo triste que se encontraba y decidi preguntarle,señor que tiene por que esta triste.

**Winston**:sin pensarlo le conteste,es que eve no quiere aserlo conmigo me tiene muy mal,pero bueno creo que deberiamos dormir no crees,asi medi media vuelta y me acoste en el fondo de la cueva

**samantha**:me acerque y le dije,eve se pierde de mucho usted es un gran alpha muy capaz,puedo notarlo con solo verlo,le dije sonrojandome un poco.

**winston**:me sonroje y le pregunte aque te refieres samantha.

**samantha**:esque no pude dejar de notar el enorme miembro que tiene señor

**winston**:no me abia dado cuenta,pero decidi aprovechar la ocacion,te gusta le pregunte levantando una ceja.

**samantha**:si señor le conteste muy timidamente.

**winston**:ven tocalo,le dije agarrando su pata y guiandola asia mi miembro.

**samantha**:que grande es me dije a mi misma,puedo señor le pregunte mirandolo

**winston**:claro es todo tuyo ledije sonriendo

**samantha**:comenze a tocar con suavida el miembro de winston,sin pensarlo mas acerque mi boca y lo introduje enrollando mi lengua en su miembro y bajando y subiendo lentamente

**winston**:que rico lo ases lindura sigue asi,le dije entre jadeos

**samantha**:aumente mi velocidad cuidando de no lastimarlo con mis dientes,cuando derepente senti su pata tocando mi coñito que ya estaba muy humedo,decidi dejarlo y segui lamiendo su miembro

**winston**:creo que no aguantare mas le trate de decir entre jadeos

**samantha**:decidi lamer la puntita,provocando que se corriera en mi boca pero era demaciado y no pude tragarlo todo provocando que se deramara en todo mi cuerpo

**winston**:me corri como nunca lo abia echo,samantha creo que falta lo mejor no cres,le dije sonriendo

**samantha**:sonrei y me puse en posision,ven tomame fuerte alpha

**winston**:sin pensarlo dos veces me monte sobre ella,atinandole en el primer intento,entraba y salia lentamente provocando que ambos empezaramos a gemir disfrutando el momento

**Samantha**:disfrutaba sin cesar,soñe con este momento desde ase mucho pensaba,cuando derepente reaccione al sentir el miembro de winston agrandarse dentro de mi.

**Winston**:disfrutaba mucho decidi aumentar mi velocidad entrando y saliendo con mucha fuerza,ambos gemiamos como locos a este punto ya no me importaba si alguien nos escuchaba.

**Samantha**:señor no aguantare mucho dije entre jadeos.

**Winston**:yo tampoco lindura segui dandole con fuerza hasta que ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo en un fuerte aullido que se escucho por todos lados,el olor era muy fuerte y ambos respirabamos pesadamente.

**Samantha**:señor fue fantastico le dije muy cansada.

**Winston**:asies fue el mejor de toda mi vida,creo que ya no tendremos frio verdad le dije sonriendo.

Asi ambos nos acomodamos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Winston**:ya recuerdo lo que paso dije con una sonrisa al ver a samantha aun dormida debajo de mi.

**COMO MUCHOS LO PIDIERON AGREGE ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DISFRUTENLA :3**

Mientras tanto alas afueras de la manada occidental una loba de pelaje negro camina temblando de frio.

**Catalina**:creo que puedo quedarme aqui en lo que encuentro un lugar para vivir,me dije a mi misma camine por unos minutos entrando al territorio cuando derepente me tope con un lobo pero como era de noche no podia distiguirlo mejor,quien eres pregunte.

**Angel**:soy uno de los lobos que patrullan esta frontera,quien eres tu.

**Catalina**:soy catalina no tengo donde quedarme puedo descansar aqui esta noche por favor,le suplique.

**Angel**:estabien ven acompañame puedes quedarte con migo esta noche,ambos caminamos por unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos a una gran cueva

**catalina**:tu vives en esta gran cueva,le dije aun muy sorprendida.

**Angel**:asi es le conteste,cuando voltee a verla mejor me di cuenta que era ua muy hermosa lobade pelaje oscuro,oyes linda si quieres puedes vivir en esta manada

**catalina**:encerio crees que me dejen quedarme aqui le pregunte algo confundida

**angel**:pues si te portas muy bien con migo puedo convencer al segundo al mando y al lider para que te quedes

**catalina**:aque te refieres le pregunte algo confundida

**angel**:tu que crees lindura,le dije levantando una ceja

**catalina**:me sonroje al entender lo que queria,pero seguro que me aceptan si ago lo que tu quieres

**angel**:claro lindura,bueno tendras que convencernos a ambos le dije señalando a un lobo en la entrada de la cueva

**catalina**:emmm quien eres tu le pregunte asustada

**hutch**:me llamo hutch y soy el segundo al mando del lider y quien autoriza los nuevos miembros ala manada,asi que deseas unirte verdad

**catalina**:si quiero unirme le conteste

**angel**:bueno ya sabes que debes hacer le dije,tocando mi miembro ven acercate lindura

**catalina**:me acerque y comenze a lamer el miembro de angel,era la primera vez que lo asia pero tenia un sabor muy rico

**hutch**:vi como la linda loba lamia el miembro de mi amigo y decidi unirme al juego,me acerque y con mi pata empeze a tocar su coñito masajeando lentamente sus plieges

**catalina**:suspire al sentir a alguien jugando con mi colita,pero segui lamiendo ese gran trozo de carne

**angel**:era fantastico,que rico se siente pense por un momento,cuando mire a hutch note que tenia otras intenciones con la loba

**hutch**:jugaba con su coñito,cuando empeze a ver que estaba muy humeda,lami mi pata para provar sus dulces jugos,mmm que sabrosa le dije,aserque mi cara y comenze a lamer su coñito como loco

**catalina**:era una sensasion increible solte un fuerte gemido cuando el otro lobo empezo a lamer mi coñito,que rico dije en voz baja pero creo que angel me escucho por que tomo mi cabeza y empezo a guiarla asia arriba y abajo muy rapidamente,derepente de su miembro empezo a brotar un extraño liquido,lami todo lo que pude pero casi de inmediato senti que me venia pero no pude avisar a tiempo

**hutch**:sin previo aviso senti los dulces jugos de catalina chocar contra mi rostro que sabrosa le dije aun lamiendo los restos que tenia en mi rostro

**angel**:que rico lo ases para ser tu primera vez lobita,le dije con una sonrisa malvada

**catalina**:como sabes que es mi primera vez,le dije muy sorprendida

**angel**:solo lo se lindura y ahora viene lo mejor pero como somos dos tendremos que jugar de otra forma

**catalina**:estabien pero que no me duela por favor

**angel**:no te preocupes te trataremos muy bien,me acomode de espaldas y le dije ven lindura

**catalina**:entendi lo que queria y me acerque poniendome encima de el y lentamente comenze a introducirme su miembro lentamente,solte varios gemidos al sentir entrar su miembro,comenzo a entrar y salir de mi muy suavemente pero derepente senti a su amigo tocandome

**hutch**:jejeje veo que le gusta y esto le gustara mas,me acerque y con mi patita toque su culito,introducciendo uno de mis dedos,provocando que soltara un fuerte gemido,te gusto verdad

**catalina**:solo asenti,confirmando

**hutch**:bueno ya me aburri vamos a lo que sigue,con cuidado me monte encima de ella cuidando de no lastimar a nadie,lentamente intente entrar en su estrecho culito atinando ala primera,lo que provoco que soltara un leve grito,entre un poco mas en ella y comenze a entrar y salir a un ritmo moderado

**angel**:senti a angel montar ala hembra,te diviertes hutch le pregunte con una sonrisa

**hutch**:solo asenti.

**catalina**:estaba disfrutando sin parar,no aguantare mas pense y sin previo aviso me vine,no abian pasado ni cinco minutos y volvi a venirme estaba muy agotada pero estos machos no se cansaban

**hutch**:creo que me voy a correr

**angel**:yo tambien,le dije entre jadeos,ambos terminamos en la hembra,nos corrimos tanto que escurria por nuestras patas

Todos caimos exaustos y nos acomodamos para no aserle daño ala hembra que estaba muy cansada y nos quedamos todos profundamente dormidos aun atados

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO COMO LO PIDIERON CREO QUE ME QUEDO MUY LARGO PERO CUANDO LO IMAGINE EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR Y ESCRIBIR JEJEJE BUENO SI LES GUSTO DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS REVIEWS O MENSAJES PRIVADOS :3 HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y POR PETICION DE VARIOS ESTE TENDRA UN CAMBIO MUY GRANDE DISFRUTENLO.**_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CUEVA UBICADA EN LA FRONTERA NORTE DEL TERRITORIO OCCIDENTAL UNA LOBA DE PELAJE BLANCO DESCANSABA SOLA.**_

_**Lilly:me desperte al escuchar a alguien llamarme desde la entrada de mi cueva,mire asia la entrada y note que mi hermana me llamaba¨hola hermana pasa¨le dije con mucha dulzura**_

_**Kate:entre ala cueva de mi hermana y note que estaba recostada¨que haces hermanita¨le pregunte con algo de curiosidad**_

_**Lilly:solo pasaba el tiempo kate,pero si quieres podemos divertirnos un rato las dos**_

_**Kate:si claro,pero que podemos hacer para divertirnos hermanita**_

_**Lilly:sin pensarlo dos veces,me levante y me acerque despacio a mi hermana y comenze a besarla despacio y apacionadamente**_

_**Kate:recibia el beso de mi hermanita,era una sensacion diferente pero me gustaba mucho asi que no me separe al contrario continue besandola,aunque poco a poco nos ibamos recostando¨lilly esto esta mal¨le dije al separarme de ella**_

_**Lilly:no me importa hermanita se que te gusto y eres mia,le conteste en tono seductor,me acerque y acoste a kate sobre su espalda,continue besandola,hasta llegar asu coñito y comenze a lamer muy lentamente provocando que empezara a jadear,veo que te gusta hermanita,lamia y acariciaba sus plieges era para mi un sueño echo realidad**_

_**Kate:jadeaba era placer puro lo que sentia¨hermanita por que no mueves tu colita para donde estoy yo y gozamos juntas¨le dije **_

_**Lilly:sonrei al escuchar a mi hermana decir eso y lentamente me acomode poniendo mi coñito en su cara,aqui tienes hermanita es todo tuyo,le dije guiñandole el ojo**_

_**Kate:comenze a darle grandes lamidas,era un sabor muy rico segui lamiendo mas rapido,cuando sin querer pase por una zona muy sencible y escuche a lilly soltar un fuerte gemido.**_

_**Lilly:por favor kate,otra vez hay donde mismo,le pedi entre jadeos,me agache y continue lamiendo el coñito de mi hermana,que pasara si,pensaba cuando me anime con uno de mis dedos lo comenze a introducir en su estrecho ano,comenzado a jugar mientras lamia su coñito **_

_**Kate:senti el dedo de mi hermana jugar con mi culito,que rico se siente dije entre jadeos**_

_**Lilly:ambas seguimos jugando disfrutando mutuamente,cuando senti una sensacion extraña,sabia que significaba asi que no dije nada para sorprender a mi hermana**_

_**Kate:continuaba lamiendo y saboreando el dulce coñito de mi hermana cuando sin previo aviso se vino en mi cara,lami lo mas que pude,cuando derepente me vine en un fuerte y gran orgasmo,empapando el rostro de mi hermana**_

_**Lilly:que rico sabes hermanita,me levante y me acomode encima de ella quedando cara a cara con mi hermana,con cuidado acomode mi coñito encina del de mi hermana provocando que ambas empezaramos a jadear y gemir como locas estubimos las dos disfrutando mutuamente,no avian pasado ni cincon minutos cuando ambas volvimos a terminar en un fuerte y gran orgasmo,quedando ambas dormidas una encima de la otra **_

_**MIENTRAS EN LAS AFUERRAS DEL TERRITORIO MUY LEJOS DE LA FRONTERA MAS CERCANA DOS LOBAS SE REFUJIABAN DE LA LLUVIA QUE COMENZABA**_

_**Maricela:estabamos recostadas en el fondo de una cueva,por que tenemos que ir hasta esa manada solo para recojer unos suministros,le preguntaba a mi tia**_

_**Catalina:hay sobrina por que solo en esa manada los hay,no te quejes mejor descansemos hasta que pase la tormente**_

_**asi ambas se quedaban dormidas**_

_**mientras a unos metros de donde ellas se encontraban un grupo de cuatro lobos abian captado el olor de las dos lobas indefensas**_

_**Nars:caminaba con mis amigos cuando derepente notamos dos lobas durmiendo en una cueva,sonrei e hice una seña para que todos nos acercaramos lentamente cuando entramos en la cueva rodeamos alas lobas y sujete ala mayor del cuello colocando mis garras en su cuello**_

_**Catalina:grite al sentir a alguien sujetandome del cuello cuando mire detenidamente note que estabamos rodeadas por varios lobos,derepente mire a mi sobrina siendo sujetaba por dos lobos,que quieren sueltenos grite asustada**_

_**kir:callate loba,me acerque y con mi pata empeze a tocar su coñito,masajeandolo con lentitud**_

_**Catalina:empeze a jadear cuando senti a aquel lobo,por favor basta**_

_**Nars:lamia el cuello de la loba mientras acariciaba su cuerpo,con lentitud que hermoso pelaje tienes hermosura,ven vamos a jugar mejor movi ala loba de tal forma que quedo como perrita,me puse enfrente de ella y me coloque poniendo mi miembro en su cara,ven lobita lamelo te gustara**_

_**Catalina:comenze a lamer su enorme miembro,introduciendolo casi por completo en mi boca subiendo y bajando con lentitud cuidando de lamer la puntita con suavidad,cuando derepente senti al otro lobo introduciendo su miembro en mi estrecho coñito provocandome un pequeño dolor,cerre los ojos aguantando el dolor de las embestidas que medaba ese lobo**_

_**kir:introduje mi miembro de golpe en su coñito entraba y salia de ella rapidamente sujetandola con mis patas,querico y que calientita estas hermosura,segui dandole con mucha fuerza de aquella lindura **_

_**Nars:esta loba es muy buena,pensaba con mis patas sujeta su cabeza y empeze a meter y sacar mi miembro de su boca mas rapidamente sentia que en cualquier momento me correria en su boca,casi despues de que pense que sucederia me corri con mucha fuerza en su boca**_

_**Catalina:ese lobo sin previo aviso se corrio en mi boca intente separarme por la enorme cantidad que soltaba pero el muy tonto no me soltaba,no tuve mas remedio que tragar todo,cuando por fin avia tragado todo el otro lobo que medaba por mi culito,se corrio con mucha fuerza dentro demi quedando ambos abotonados y exaustos**_

_**rocket:mientras mis amigos jugaban con la loba mayor yo y mi amigo empezamos a sujetar ala joven loba poniendola en cuatro patas y sujetandola con vides **_

_**Maricela:intentaba lucha pero eran mas fuertes que yo derepente me empezaron a sujetar las patas delanteras inmovilisandomelas y cuando volte a ver empezaron a sujetar mis patas traseras acomodandolas quedando mi culito muy parado**_

_**Sam:me acerque enfrente de la joven loba y puse mi miembro en su boca,lamelo con cuidado o ya veras legrite con fuerza**_

_**Maricela:empeze a lamer con cuidado el miembro de aquel lobo,aunque era la primera vez que lo asia nunca crei que asi seria mi primera vez pense,cuando senti a alguien tocarme mire y note que era su amigo tratando de colocar su miembro en mi colito,me asuste un poco pero no podia aser nada para evitarlo**_

_**Rocket:seria divertido pense en lugar de darle por su lindo coñito empeze a intentar introducirlo por su anito que estaba muy estrecho,**_

_**Maricela:me asuste un poco al sentir aquel lobo intentar darme por mi ano,no por favor nunca lo e echo por hay me va a doler suplicaba **_

_**Rocket:no me importo las suplicas dela loba de golpe lo introduje en su anito dandole con fuerza**_

_**Maricela:solte un grito al sentir a aquel lobo darme con mucha fuerza,pero no podia aser nada para defenderme,poco despues el dolor fue desapareciendo y se convirtio en placer,continue lamiendo el miembro del otro lobo por varios minutos mas estaba muy exausta pero ellos seguian dandome con mucha fuerza desues de varios minutos ambos terminaron en un fuerte orgasmo incluyendome a mi,jadeaba con fuerza era la primera vez que me venia con tanta fuerza,solte un gemido cuando senti al lobo salir de mi**_

_**Nars:que rico verdad muchachos,pero ya devemos irnos rapidamente golpe a ambas dejandolas inconcientes en el suelo rapidamente salimos y nos perdimos en el bosque cercano**_

_**Ambas lobas quedaron inconcientes en la cueva mientras los lobos se perdian en la oscuridad**_

_**AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO,NO ME QUEDO COMO YO UBIERA QUERIDO PERO ES MI PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN CAPITULO ASI,YA QUE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA COMPLETAR EL CAPITULO YO LO TERMINE**_

_**ME LLAMO MARICELA Y FUE UN GUSTO ESCRIBIR ESTO PARA LOS LECTORES DE LOBITA-SEXY**_

_**SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA :3 **_


End file.
